


The Start of Something New

by TheFunk



Series: #00FFTOBER NCT Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, First Dates, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jaehyun and Jungwoo go on their first date, and it might just be the start of something new.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Spring

Jaehyun fidgeted outside the front door of Jungwoo’s house. The air was a bit cool, but the sun was shining brightly. Spring had just started and Jaehyun loved the way he could hear the birds chirping in the trees.

He wiped his palms on his pants. He had asked Jungwoo on a date, and the younger boy had agreed. Jungwoo was in his history class, and Jaehyun had had a crush on him for months. He spoke with such a soft and sweet voice, and Jaehyun was always captivated by his words. He was so nice to everyone, and his quirky humor always made Jaehyun laugh. And Jungwoo was pretty, God he was so pretty. His skin was smooth like porcelain, his eyes held a constant sparkle, and he had the most kissable lips Jaehyun had ever seen. And he was so lean. He had an ant’s waist and long legs that went on for miles. Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to touch him.

The door creaked open and Jaehyun’s breath caught in his throat. Jungwoo looked... gorgeous. The sleeves of his white sweater slipped over his hands and his blonde hair reflected the sun around him like a halo. And Jungwoo, Jungwoo was wearing a skirt. The pink fabric fluttered around his mid thigh and Jaehyun could barely tear his eyes away from the sight.

“You look beautiful.” Jaehyun managed to choke out.

Jungwoo smiled, walking down the steps, “Really? Thank you! You look so handsome.”

Jungwoo nodded and Jaehyun could have died when Jungwoo wrapped his hands around Jaehyun’s arm, they walked down the street. Their plan was to grab coffee and then walk along the riverside. Jaehyun wanted to surprise Jungwoo with a trip to see the cherry blossom trees.

They talked as they walked, and Jaehyun found himself hanging on Jungwoo’s every word. Jungwoo was telling him a story about the animal shelter he volunteered for, and Jaehyun loved the way his eyes sparkled as he spoke.

Jaehyun insisted he pay for their coffee, even when Jungwoo tried to fight him about it. He wanted to treat this boy though, give him everything he wanted and more. Buying him coffee was just the first step.

They walked along the riverside. Jungwoo had let go of Jaehyun’s arm and had interlocked their fingers together. He swung their hands between them and Jaehyun couldn’t get enough of Jungwoo’s happy smile.

“Come here, I have something to show you.” Jaehyun said.

He gripped Jungwoo’s hand tight and led them up the street. They turned a corner and Jungwoo gasped as he saw the cherry blossom trees. The petals were drifting off the branches. Jungwoo let go of Jaehyun’s hand and ran into the middle of the trees. Jungwoo twirled in a circle, skirt floating around his long legs. Jungwoo ran back to Jaehyun, clutched his hand tight and pulled Jaehyun back into the middle of the trees. Some of the petals landed in Jungwoo’s hair, a natural flower crown from spring itself.

“You are so pretty.” Jaehyun whispered.

Jungwoo’s cheeks flushed a pale pink, matching the blossoms in his hair, and the fabric of his skirt.

“Do you know why I love spring, hyung?”

Jaehyun shook his head.

“Because it’s the beginning of so many things. The beginning of new flowers, of new life, of new, better weather,” he stepped up to Jaehyun, resting his arms on Jaehyun’s shoulders; Jaehyun’s hands fell automatically to Jungwoo’s waist, “the beginning of new love.”

Jaehyun’s breath hitched, “Is that what’s happening right now? New love?”

Jungwoo smiled, resting his forehead against Jaehyun’s, “If you’ll have me.”

Jaehyun pulled Jungwoo flush against him, the younger boy giggling in his grasp, “Oh sweetheart, I don’t plan to ever let you go.”

Jungwoo kissed Jaehyun’s cheek, before resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jungwoo’s body was warm against him, and he fit perfectly in Jaehyun’s arms. His skirt blew lightly in the breeze, and Jaehyun thought that spring might just be his favorite season too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this in my break between classes so I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, I was just excited to write this! Let me know how you feel about it!


End file.
